lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
George Lopez
George Lopez is the Omnipotent God of Dragonball Universe. He is known through out the normal realm as TV comedian, but that is only because he is using a projection, fearing that his power may be too great for earth to handle. George is a well known friend of Beerus the destroyer, and King Kai as he is known to make King Kai and even Beerus laugh even when holding back on his comedy. He has a long rivalry with Paul Blart who is his failure son who has soiled his reputation through making terrible movies, and his worst enemy is a person going by the name of Ratburns Powers and Abilities. As mentiond before, George in an omnipotent God known for his raw power and abilities, however on planet earth and this dimension he is severly weakened down to a point where even Whis and Beerus might stand a chance teaming up against him. A** Blaster- After eating a good meal of Taco bell, George prepares to unleash the ultimate fury upon his enemies. With this attack George releases a blast of gas from out of his butt, usually resulting in an instant knock out. If you smelling resistance is high enough it's possible to avoid being knocked out cold. Taco Time Blaster- George fires off many KI blasts in the form of a Taco or Burrito. George is known to use this for finishing on small time enemies, or just regulars as a whole. George Lopez Burrito Bomb- He charges to Burrito's in each hands, as if doing a final flash before combing it into an ultimate weapon of destruction. This attack has been known the wipe away entire galaxies if not used properly. George Nasty Nachos- George charges a large KI ball filled with Nacho Cheese and many other ingredients forming one of his strongest moves. If it is to be charged for too long it's quite possible he could wipe out the universe itself However, George loves earthlings so he would never think of such a deed. Super George-This transformation grant george his strength multiplied times 500 similar to how a Super Saiyan transformation works. In this form he gains a yellow aura, comparable to lemonade, and electricity surging through out it. George earned this power up during a fateful battle with his worst enemy: Ratburn. He had to use this form to fight on par with the radical powers of Golden Ratburn who had easily overpowered his base form. True Form- George summons his body from the dimension of Lopez. He has never been pushed this far, but regarding the power of the form he is omnipotent. He has enough power to wipe the multiverse given it was the only way to deal with an issue. Trivia -George is very good friends Beerus and King Kai because of his affinity to comedy. Unlike most mortals, George is the only comedian to surpass that of a god only pushing his comedian levels off the charts. It's unknown how Beerus and George came to meet, but it's speculated that George had met King Kai via an otherworld tournament where he fought on their side, taking the battle rather easily for his first time. -Goku and George have met many times on their own adventures sometimes even teaming up to do the ultimate spanker slam dong attack. -George has no race since he is an immortal god, but while on earth he takes the form of a middle aged hispanic male. -One lesser thing known about George is that he does not like characters linked to dinosaurs or other reptillians. The reason behind such a strange dislike is noted to be because of the fact he had been given multiple blue barney's as a child scarring him for life. -Ratburn and Georges rivalry stems back to a time before the universe had been created. The cause for this was due to Ratburn putting a used condom in his Dortios Locos Nachos tacos. George is known to be forgiving, but touch his tacobell and you're in for a battle. -One of his most fatal flaws is his inability to drink alcohol without becoming a total drunk. Many times after drinking he will go on drunk flying sessions, usually ending up on the floor of somewhere knocked out. - He is a die hard fan of the game series known as "Blazblue" Category:Joke Pages Category:Characters Category:Pages added by XXBeerusTheDestroyerXx Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles